There can be Miracles, When you Believe
by icemermaid18
Summary: An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharaoh. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC Written in 1st Person POV
1. Prologue My Life

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven

**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Prologue- My Life**

What did I do to deserve this punishment? Ever since my mother died, my father, Mike, was being nothing but a drunken maniac. Always inviting sluts to our house just to earn money. All I have ever done is just watch or do nothing, just stay in my room, listening to loud moanspeircing rightthrough the walls. If I try to stop him, he'll just keep abusing me, beat me up until I bleed. He kept saying that it's my fault that my mother died, when I have done nothing. She died, because my father killed her. I know, I was there, hiding, and I was only 11. That's when my father started beating me up, and I'm only 16. How long am I getting beat up you ask? It depends on my father. Sometimes it can last for 15 minutes, or hours…long, painful, agonizing hours. But now, I'm used to it. I would care my wounds to stop the bleeding. Even when I'm sick, like having a cold, or a fever, I have to take care of myself. Find medicine out in the streets, to make me feel better. I still have some scars that my father left on me, like the scar on my right eye he left on me using a whip. Then, there's the scar shaped like and X on my left cheek, when my father used the knife. Even though my father forbid me to go outside, I sneak out the window, to only work at a diner, to earn more money, then just stealing money from my father. The last time I stole money from him, he gave my right arm serious scars. The rest, I dont like to talk about, its too personal, and too...I think you get the idea. That's pretty much my life. Nothing can change it.

* * *

**FM18:** Thats the prologue for my very first fanfiction story. There isnt much, but, I'll work on them. I promise. The next chapter is when my OC meets the gang.. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the gang

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 1 - Meeting the gang**

Another day, I finished working in the diner, so I was walking in the street alone. It was a dark, yet a bit cold night. I was wearing a simple t-shirt, and ripped baggy jeans, and a small jacket. As I walked down the empty streets, tears started to fall down my face, and landing on the hard solid ground. My life is so miserable. Every time I passed by a house, I looked out a window and see a very happy family. There would be a mother, a father, and a child or children. They would be playing around, having fun, and laughing all the time. I then remembered my family. How we used to go to the park, and have fun. Shared our happiness…our sorrows too. Now that life is gone forever. I can never change the past.

My head aimed down in shame, and continue to walk. Just then, out of nowhere, some punk's hand held onto my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my waist, and pulled me into the alley. Every time I tried to scream, it only came out muffles, since there's a hand covering my mouth. I struggled to get free, but the punk held me tight, making it hard to breath. Finally, the punk spoke, "Listen missy, if you keep struggling, I will kill you!" I had worse threats than that, and there're from my own father. I kept struggling, until one of my arms are loose, and elbowed him the gut, and stomped on his foot, as soon as he let go. I tried to run out of the alley, but the punk caught up, and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the alley again. The punk spoke, "You are going to regret that you bitch!" He then, pulled out a knife, and pinned me on the wall. He first sliced my, long black hair, which is now shoulder length. He them made a small cut around my left shoulder. I kicked him in the balls, and he collapsed, but his hand that carries the knife swung, and stabbed my left arm. I screamed in agony. Even I'm used to it the pain still hurts. I pulled the knife out of my left arm and left quickly, but my arm was bleeding madly.

Then, all of sudden, it started to rain, washing my blood off my arm, but it stings my arms. I started to walk across the street, but then, I got on my knees, feeling so tired, and dizzy. My arm is still bleeding, and it's starting to feel numb. Just then, I saw headlights. I could barely move. I just stood there, waiting for the moment to happen. At that moment, I fainted.

---

I was surrounded by total darkness. But, I could've sworn that I heard voices…voices that I haven't heard of. I slowly opened my eyes. I could feel my body resting on a soft bed, and being warmed up by a blanket. My vision was a bit blurry, but then I heard a female voice saying, "Hey Yugi, she's waking up." Finally, my vision started to focus, and I saw a brunette girl with blue eyes starring at me. I just starred back at her. The girl finally broke the silence by saying, "Hey, are you feeling well?" At that moment, she took off the wet cloth that was on my forehead, dumps it into a bucket of warm water and squeezed in, and placed it on my forehead again. "My name is Tea," the girl said again, "What is your name?" I tried to speak, but my voice was a bit soar, making it a bit hard to speak.

All I can mange to say is, "R-ra-ven…Raven…Aries."

After that, 3 boys entered the room I was in. One was a short dude with tri-color spiky hair, one was a tall blonde, and the last one was also tall, only with brown and black pointy hair. The one with the tri-colored hair asked, "Hey Tea, is she awake yet?"

Tea answered back, "Yeah, look…she seems fine for now."

I looked at them, confused and everything. Why are they being so nice to me? I thought my father said everybody will treat me like dirt if I ever go outside. He was a bit true, because the people at the diner were so bossy. No breaks, or anything like that. Just order, order, and order! Then again, I never trusted my father.

The blonde one finally spoke, breaking my thoughts, and bringing me back to reality, "So what's her name?"

I answered his question with my hoarse voice, "Raven Aries…"

Tea started introducing me her friends, "The short one is named Yugi, the blonde hair dude is named Joey, and the dude with the pointy black and brown hair is Tristan."

All I could do is just nod. I then notice that my arm was is a bandage, with some bloodstains on it. The guy named Tristan notice this and said, "We did that, since you got a big wound and everything."

"Hey Raven, can we ask you something?" Joey asked, "How did you get that scar on you left cheek, and on your right eye?"

"Yeah, there were even some serious scars on your right arm," Yugi added.

As soon as they mentioned the scars, I instantly remembered my father, and my home. I immediately got off the bed, even though I was hurt. I began to walk a little faster, so I can get to my house quicker, just in case father notices I'm gone. The gang tried to stop me. They kept saying, "Wait Raven! You're still hurt! You need rest!" But I left them. They don't understand my life, so all I can do is forget about them.

Miraculously, I found my house, but I wondered how to sneak in. So, I decided to climb to my window like I always do. I kept struggling; since my arm hurts, but I didn't give up. I finally got to my window, and climbed into my room. My arm was throbbing in pain. But then I heard a voice that haunts my fears, "Where have you been?"

* * *

**FM18:** Thats the first chapter. I like ending things with cliffhangers, so I guess this counted as a cliffhanger. I hope you are enjoying it so far, and please tell me how it is so far. Do I need to add something? Well, let me know.


	3. Chapter 2 Secrets are meant to be kept

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 2 - Secrets are meant to be kept**

I looked up, and saw my father. His eyes all narrowed down to a cold glare. My breathing was fast, as I stared back in fear. He stood up, and walked closer to me, while I started to scoot back, until I reached to the wall of my room. Suddenly, he grabbed my hair really hard, and hissed at my ear, "I thought I FORBID you to go outside! Looks likes you're going to be punished for your behavior!" He then threw me to the ground. I looked up, and then my father slapped me very hard. As soon as I got up, using the wall for supporting my balance, he grabbed his bat, and hit me on the head. I fell again to the ground while Mike kept kicking me in the stomach, and hitting me with his bat. He then, grabbed his whip from his belt, and said, "ON YOUR FRONT!" I didn't move. Mike whipped me on my right arm, "I SAID ON YOUR FRONT!" I decided to obey him, and lay on my stomach. I closed eyes, waiting for the pain to begin as my own father brought down the first whip. I screamed in anguish. But then, since he didn't want the neighborhood think of any ideas, he tied a cloth over my mouth. Mike then continued to hit me with the whip. Whip after whip, I screamed out my lungs, but only came out muffles.

He yelled at me a couple of times saying this like, "YOU SEE! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SONIA DIED! IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO THIS WORLD YOU WERE NOTHING TO US!" I know that was not true. Sonia, my mother, wouldn't hate me, or lead her to her death. It was Mike that killed her, but I may not know the reason why, but now, I don't even know what happened to the father that I used to know. The father that used to love me, and cherish me like hold me into his arms like a father should do. But, everything I knew from Mike, is long gone.

I don't know how many times Mike whipped me, but my back was full of whipped lashes that stings my body, and it hurts like hell. Even I don't know how long the whipping took, probably 30…long…painful…agonizing…minutes, which felt like hours. My back bleed endlessly, while I tried taking the pain, but failed as I groaned in agony, wishing everything would stop.

After the whole whip session, he grabbed his pocketknife and stabbed me on my wounded arm. He cut open the bandages that the gang put, I met earlier, and dug the knife deeper into the cut. The cut bled even more, leaving puddles on my carpet. I kept screaming, for the pain was unbearable, feeling as if I want to die.

His beating took hours, long hours. I guessed that it took 4 long aching hours. Now it was midnight, and it was raining really hard. Mike then said after thrashing, "That will teach you how to always obey ME! Listen to me, NEVER and I repeat, NEVER GO OUTSIDE EVER AGAIN!" He slammed the door as soon as he left. He just left me there in the room, to suffer and drown in my own blood. There were bruises on my arm, stomach, and on my legs. I got up; wincing at the pain, and went to bathroom, to get cleaned up. After that, I bandaged my wounds again. While doing this, I didn't even notice that someone was watching me.

---

Meanwhile, the gang was still wondering who I was, and why I had a lot of scars on my face and body. Yugi was worried about me the most. He starred at the door that I escaped and muttered, "Poor girl…"

Then Joey broke the silence by saying, "Man, who is that girl?"

At that moment, Tristan found something in the Internet, "Hey check this out!" Then a picture of me appeared, and some info on me. "Her real name is Veronica Raven Aries," Tristan began reading, "She is 16 years old, and she was born in LA, California, on October 30."

Tea said, "Wow, that's before Halloween!"

Tristancontinued, "Her blood type is AB, kinda rare. When she was 11 years old, her mother was mysteriously murdered. Then, strange accidents have been occurring to Veronica, such as being kidnapped, but was found in a warehouse all bruised up. There were also weird accidents happening to her father, like nearly died of a car crash. Police think that Veronica and her father are not safe, so they decided for them to move to another country, which is Domino City, Japan. And…it looks like that's it."

There was silence. Tea broke the silence, "Poor girl."

Tristan nodded and said, "Wonder why she told us her name was Raven?"

Joey guessed, "Maybe she doesn't like the name Veronica, and prefer to use her middle name."

Yugi also nodded and said, " I wonder how Raven is doing. I wish we can see if she's doing alright."

Just then, a ghostly figure that looks like Yugi, only taller, eyes more narrow, and with a deep voice saying, "Yugi, I'll follow Raven. Nobody can see me, since only you can."

Yugi replied, "Ok Yami. Follow her to her house, and see what's happening."

Yami nodded, and left Yugi's house. Like he said, since he is in a spirit form, nobody could see him.

He looked everywhere for me. As he turned to a corner, he saw me trying to climb up to the window. Yami ran towards me, but I already went through my window. And since Yami is only in spirit form, he floated up. As soon as he reached the window, his eyes widen with horror. He saw me being abused by my own father. He heard everything that my father was yelling about, and my pain cries. His eyes started to feel with tears at the sheer pain I had to suffer during that long painful punishment. He watched everything. When my father left, he even stayed and saw me going into my bathroom, bandaging my wounds. He followed me into my bathroom as he watched a poor abuse girl, trying to take care of herself.

He then saw something fall out of my eyes. Tears. I started crying. I hugged my knees, bringing them up to my chest as I buried my face in between them, while I cried uncontrollably. The tears would never stop falling. I thought back all the horrible accidents that have happened to me when I was a bit younger. The kidnapping was my father's doing, with the help of a few friends. He even tried to pretend he was in an accident to make him look all innocent, so no one would suspect him that he was doing all of those crimes.

As I continued to cry, Yami kept watching me, feeling sorry about my life. Now he knows why I left the gang behind, and never told them where I got the scars. He kneeled down next to me, and hugged me into his arms. Even though I don't see him or feel him, something felt to me that someone was here, but I didn't really care about that. I kept crying all night. After a couple more minutes, I got up slowly, and walked to my bed. I slumped over the old mattress, as I slowly closed my eyes, with still a few tears left in my eyes to fall. Yami felt like it was time to leave, but he took one more glance at me. He closed his eyes, and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

---

When he arrived back at Yugi's place, he found Yugi sitting on the bed holding the Millennium puzzle. Yugi felt his Yami's presence, and looked up, "What took you? You were gone for hours."

Yami's head was down, feeling as if he doesn't want to talk about anything.

"Well? Did you find her?" Yugi asked.

"I did," Yami replied.

"So, is she going to be ok?"

"I don't even think she's going to live through this."

"What do you mean?"

Yami told the whole story of what he saw. From my father abusing me, to me crying the pain out. He told everything, except the part where he hugged me in spirit, and the light kiss on my forehead. As he told this, Yugi's eyes widen, "Oh…my…I hope she would ok…"

"Do you think we should tell the others about this?" Yami asked, look at the others resting on Yugi's floor.

"I don't know…they might get worried…so maybe no…"Yugi said looking down.

Yami went back inside the Millennium Puzzle, while Yugi placed it on his nightstand next to his bed. Before he closed his eyes, his final thought was, _Raven…_

_

* * *

_

**FM18:** I would like to thank Ygosmstp for a few ideas in this story. I'm open for any ideas, as long as it has to do with the story. I hope you're enjoying this. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 My Hero?

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 3 - My Hero?**

Its been a week since I've met the gang, been to work at the diner, or even leave my room. I've havent eaten, gotten much sleep, or talked. All I've done was sleep in the most unconfortable bed ever, or just sit in the corner of my room and let all of my sanity, joy, happiness slip away. At times, I would think about suicide, thinking that nothing is going to save me from my long life nightmare. The only way to stop this pain, I would cut myself on my left arm, to see if it would all go away. But instead, it brought more. I haven't been abused by my father ina week, which is kind of weird, but I was happy about that.

My wounds from last week seem to be healing pretty well. But I still had to bandage them from time to time. The blood stains on my carpet still had a very odd oder, but I guess I'm used to it.

Not wanting to leave my room, my stomach has been arguing with me, and it was winning. I decided to have a little bite. I slowly walked down the stairs, and sure enough, Mike was sleeping on the couch with an empty bottle of beer in his hands, and on the ground were more empty bottles of beer. I went over to the fridge, but once I opened it, there was no food, but lots of bottles of beer. I rolled my eyes, as I closed it, and checked to see if there's any food in the house. After searching all the cabinets, there was no food in sight, except moldy bread. I sighed, and checked to see how much money I have left since my last salary, which was two months ago. I still have like around $250, since I've been saving, and mostly my salary is like about $100, plus tip at the diner.

I went upstairs to change into a simple black t-shirt, dark purple sweater with a hood over it, black ripped pants, and black converse. I grabbed my wallet and slowly went downstairs again, to see my father was still sleeping. I tiptoed to the door, and quietly sneaked out of the house. I put my hands into the sweater pockets as I started walking. I passed by some students in uniforms since today is a school day, but my father wouldn't pay me to go to school. So, the way I learn is reading some books on the library, but I feel that's not enough education for me. I continued walking until I found a small Starbucks Coffee shop. I only bought a small cappuccino for about $5. I continued to walk, as I drank my cappuccino. Then, I finally found another diner, which looked more…well, a better atmosphere than the diner I work in. I went inside, and got not much food, just a ham and cheese sandwich, and my cappuccino. As I was eating, the sandwich was so good in my mouth. How I long for some good food.

I finished my sandwich, and my cappuccino, as I stood up and walked out of the diner. As soon as I got out, I froze in that very place, as I saw the gang from last week. I tried to keep my profile low. I put my hood up, and my head down. I then, started walking right towards them. As I passed by them, I bumped into Tea. When she looked at me, she saw my X scar on my left cheek. I started walking faster; when she called out, "Raven?" I turned back, and saw the gang looking at me.

"Crap," I muttered. I turned back and started running. The gang then chased behind me. I tried to lose them, by running through crowds, and turning around to every corner I see, but every time I look back, the gang is still right behind me. Suddenly, I found a dark alley, soon I ran into there, and hid there as I saw the gang running pass by the alley. My breathing was hard, and I was starting to sweat, and so I took my hood off. Suddenly, a hand clasped around my mouth, and an arm snaked around my waist. I nearly screamed, but it only came out muffles as I struggled to get free.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing here in these dark alleys?" a sly voice that brought chills down my spine while the thug drags me deeper into the alley.

I continued to struggle,when I finally got one of my arms free and elbowed him the gut. His gripped loosened, as I ran despritly for my life. Behind me I heard the punkyelled out, "GET HER!" I then heard footsteps behin me, which made me fun faster. As I turned around in a corner in the alley, I was block by another thug with a steel pipe in his hands. My breathing turned harder, asI turned to only my another thug with a long chain in his grasp. I kept turning, to see that I was surrounded by thugs, all with looks that could kill.

Two of the thugs charged at me,each grabbing my arms, and pinning me to a brick wall.My head hit the concrete hard, which almost made me past out.When my vision finally cleared up, I notice that my sewater was no longer on, just my simple black t-shirt. A thug, which I assumed was their leader was infront of me with a smirk on his face. He leaned down and started kissing my neck, as his hand went up my shirt. I shut my eyes tightly, not wnating this. He sucked harder as I bit my lip, trying not to moan. I felt him going underneath my bra, and caressing my breast.

"Please...stop..." Tears started to form in my eyes.

He took out his knife and ripped my black shirt right down in the middle, and stopped at my stomach. He started to kiss my chest, as he unzips my pants and unzips his.

"Please..NO..I beg you...STOP..." Tears were running down harder.

---

The gang continued to look for me. They even spilt up and searched everywhere. They all met up in the Domino Fountain area just to here disappointments.

"Have you found her yet?" asked Tea.

"No," the boys responded.

"Where could she be?"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash from the millennium puzzle. Yami took over Yugi, as he said, "I think I know where she is. I can sense her."

With that, Yami began running as the gang followed. They all entered an alley, still running to find me. While they were running, Yami heard my desprite cries.

"Please...NO...I beg you...STOP..."

Yami ran faster, knowing I'm close by. Yami took a turn, and saw a group of thugs. Two pinning me to the wall, one intending to rape me, and the rest just watched. Yami saw the fear in my eyes, along with my tears. Joey and Tristan saw whats happening. They both charged at the group of thugs watching, which attracted everybody's attention, including mine. Thugs charged back at Joey and Tristan, but the guys fought back.

The leader growled becuase of their interruption, grabbed me by the waist, covered my mouth, sneaked me out of the scene. I tried to struggle, but I felt so weak from the concrete hit, which still ached my head.

"Stop right there," a strong, deep voice came.

The leader and I looked up, and saw Yami, but to me I thought it was Yugi. But something's not right. The Yugi I remembered was shortter, and had a more cheerful look. The Yugi I'm seeing right now, is taller, more mature looking, and his voice sounds different.

"And what if I dont?" The leader thug sneered.

"Then you will have to pay the price." With that, a golden eye appeared on Yami's forehead, and started to shine brighter. I closed my eyes to shield against the bright light, when I heard a scream full of agony. His grip on me loosen as I heard a _thump _on the ground. I lost my balance, and fell on the ground.

Tea ran up to me, to see if I was ok. "Raven...Raven?"

My eyes were still a bit blurry, as I looked up and saw Yugi, or so I thought, coming closer. I was a bit afraid, with the whole episode earlier, I may not know what he did to that thug leader, but I stayed on cation. Yami saw the fear in my eyes, as he came closer.

"Raven...its ok...I won't hurt you...I promise..."

Before I can respond, darkness took over, and I fainted.

* * *

**FM18:** Not really much of a cliffhanger. I would like to thank again Ygosmstp for the idea, that I used most of this chapter. Got any good ideas for this story, send them to me, and I might used them. I'm open to any ideas. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4 Is my life over?

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 4 - Is my life over?**

I was surrounded by darkness again, but then I heard voices, familiar voices. I tried to force my eyes to open immediately, but I was far too weak to do such a small task. So instead, I opened eyes a little more slowly. My vision is yet again hazy, so I blinked a couple more times to get my vision to focus more. I can finally see more clearly, and saw the gang.

"Hey there sunshine!" Joey said with a grin as if he was trying to cheer me up.

Tea gave him a slap on the back of his head, "Joey! She had just barely survived from those freaks!"

I just stayed silent, as I looked at my surroundings. I noticed that I was in the same room as I was last week, when the gang found me in the streets, yet I still dont know where I am. "Where...am...I?"

"This is Yugi's house," said Tristan. "The same place where we got you from the streets and care your wounds."

Yugi. I rememberedYugi, when he was a lot taller and more mature like, but I noticed that he wasn't in the room. Just when I was about to ask where was he, Yugi came in, but he was in his short self, or something like that.

"How is she?" Yugi asked looking up.

"Check for yourself," Tea said pointing at me.

Yugi came closer to me and asked, "How do you feel?"

I just nodded. But I was still confused about the taller Yugi. Who was he? Why does he look like Yugi, and does he have some sort of relationship with Yugi? So many questions yet all left unanswered.

"Hey Raven," Joey asked interrupting my thoughts. "You still didn't answer my question from the last time we met. Where did you keep getting all those scars?"

I looked down as soon as he mentioned scars. I mumbled, "Its nothing."

"Nothing? No it's something, I mean you got a lot of them."

"Its nothing, don't worry." I looked down, and turned to the side as a sign of wanting to be alone.

All though I didn't hear, Yugi whispered to his friends, "Um…guys can you leave for a sec? I need to talk to Raven about-" He then raised up his Millennium Puzzle and his friends got the idea and left. "Raven?"

I turned and saw that Yugi and I were alone. "Yes?"

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet. He is the one who actually saved you from that manic who tried to...well..rape you..."

I was really confused, "But weren't you the one who saved me?"

Yugi just shook his head and said, "Watch." He held onto his upside down pyramid necklace, and there was a bright light. I had to shield my eyes from the light with my arm. Finally, the light seemed to fade, and once I lowered my arms, my eyes widen. There he was, the one who saved me. He looked just like Yugi, only taller and more matured since his eyes look more narrowed.

Still shocked at what happened, all I could say was, "Y-Yugi…?"

The figure shook his head, "I'm not Yugi. My name is Yami. You may not believe this, but I'm a spirit who lives inside of the Millennium Puzzle," he lifted his upside-down pyramid.

Maybe I'm going crazy, or hallucinating. That's impossible; there are no such things as spirits…right? I was still shocked, "That's…impossible…"

The figure stepped closer to me, "But its true. Do you believe me?"

I don't know what else to think. For all I know, the short Yugi just got a growth spurt in seconds. I guess I can trust this guy, I mean; Yugi and his friends did save me...again. So all I did was nod.

"About Joey's question," he said. "Where did you get those scars?" Even though he knows it, he just wants to see if I have his trust.

"Its nothing," I mumbled again.

"Its something."

"I said its nothing"

"Don't lie Raven, I know you're hiding something from me."

"Why are you so concerned about it, I said its nothing! Just leave it alone!"

"You can tell me, Raven I can help you!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!"

There was silence. After I raised my voice, I was on the verge of tears. I never raised my voice before, besides the screaming in pain. I'm more of a quiet dark girl who has been suffering for the last 5 years, and I hate it.

Yami saw tears falling down my face. He stood up and wiped them off with his thumb. "I saw you…I know where those scars came from…"

As soon as he said that, my eyes widen in fear. "What do you mean?"

He looked down. "I sort of followed you after Yugi and the others found you. After I saw you climbing up the window, I climbed in after you, until I saw everything…"

My eyes widen with fear, for I knew what he meant. "So what, are you a stalker now?"

"That's not what I meant, I mean the gang just wants to help-"

"Look, I don't need anybody's help ok? I don't even need your sympathy! Just leave me and my life alone!" I got up, but as soon as I did, I collapsed into Yami's arms, for I was still tired from that whole episode that just happend. I pushed him off of me, as I walked into a fast speed.

As soon as I left the room, the gang started being concerned about me again, saying things like, "Raven wait, you still need rest!"

I growled, and turned to them. "Look, just pretend we never met, and pretend that I don't exist ok?" Then, I ran out of Yugi's house. Leaving everything behind, just like I did when I was younger.

---

The gang just stood there. They all remembered what I just said, before I left them.

"But, I don't want to pretend…" said Tea.

Yami looked down, staring at the ground. "Joey, call the police."

"Huh? Why?" asked Joey.

"I have a plan."

---

I ran up to the front door, entered my house and slammed the door.

"You went outside again...didn't you?" That voice that taunts my mind.

I turned slowly, and saw Mike, standing there with an empty bottle of bear in his hands. His breathing was hard, but I could have sworn that I heard a growl through his teeth.

Before I had a chance to even think or say something, Mike charged at me, and gripped my neck with an iron grip. I had a terrible time breathing, as tears fell again. I can't let out a simple squeak, but in my mind, I was begging for mercy. Not wanting to give up so easily, I tried to stand up slowly. Mike noticed this, and gripped my neck harder. I struggle to breath, but failed helplessly.

He then, finally threw me to the wall, which stood a tall lamp stand and made me hit it, which caused it to fall. I was breathing heavily and coughing; trying to regain all the oxygen in the air. My neck also throbbed in pain. Suddenly,the beer bottle that my step father was holding threw it at my dierstion, but hit the wall as it barelly misses me. The pieces flew toward me, as it made tiny scrathes on my check.

Mike then charged at me again, gripping my neck even tighter. I shut my eyes, but new tears escaped and fell down my face. Being so caught upon being choked, I didn't hear the door be slammed, and my father being punched. But as soon as I felt his grip loosen, I was glad and started to gain my breath yet again.

My sight began to clear up, but I was shocked to see Joey, Tristan, and Yugi...well Yami to be exact, all fighting my father. Unfortunatlly, Mike became even more frustrated than he already is.The fight didn't last long, as Mike threw off all Joey, Tristan, and Yami. Joey hit the wall first, and Tristan was thrown to Joey, knocking them both unconcious, while Yami was thrown to the wall across Joey and Tristan, and survived the crash. Mike grabbed another empty beer bottle and charged at Yami preparing to strke.

I couldnt take it as I ran towards him and hung on to his arm.

"Please Father no!" I yelled clutching his arm tighter.

He threw me off his arm into the same wall again, where I hit my head pretty hard. I immediately fell into an unconscious state.

Yami saw what happend, and his anger towards my father grew. He charged at Mike, but he threw him off just like he did to me. Mike said, "I may not know who the hell you are, but you are going straight to hell!" He took out a shotgun from out of his pocket, and aimmed at Yami's chest.

I started to gain my conscious, and my vision. Once my vision finally clears, I saw my father pointing a gun towards Yami. I gasped and ran in front of Yami, before my father pull the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

I felt intense pain on my stomach as I gasped, and fell onto the ground, clutching onto my stomach, as blood flowed on my hands. I tried to scream, but my voice seemed to disapper. Before my world faded into darkness, I heard the door bust open, footsteps, and a voice calling out my name.

_"Raven! Raven!"_

_

* * *

_

**FM18:** So the drama huh? Haha, just kidding. Anyway, I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, so that was the best I can come up with. Oh well...anyway, SCHOOL IS OFFICAILLY OVER!  
Still got any ideas? I'm open. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5 Sweet Dreams and Friends

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 5 - Sweet Dreams and Friends**

_I finally woke up from that horrible nightmare that just happened. But then I noticed that I was surrounded by complete darkness. And the strange thing was that I feel as if I was floating on thin air. I looked down to see me in some sort of lightblue nightgown. My barefeet were dangling above some sort of water liquid surface due to the white shine lineing._

_My mind was completely blank. But, I kind of liked the new atmosphere. Its dark, quiet, and peaceful for the very first time in my life. I then notice a certain glow, and a figure stepping out of the glow, as if it was some sort of portal. I couldn't tell who that figure was, his face was covered by the shadows. But, he was wearing some sort of white robe, and has big white angel wings._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_He stayed silent. He came closer, and took me into his arms into a warm embrace. I had a little pink blush on my cheeks, but hugged him back. Tears fell, for I have never experinced being loved. I wished that the moment would last forever. _

_He pulled back a little, and wiped away my tears with his hands. I looked up,and sawtwo very familiar violet eyes._

_I gasped. "Yami...?"_

_Again, he didn't answer. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned closer to my face. I know what was going to happen, soI cloesd my eyes as well, and came closer to Yami. Suddenly, our lips met, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. His arms wrpped around me brought me closer to him, as I hung onto his neck. _

_During the kiss, I didnt notice tht bright white wings sprouted from my back. We both started to fly high, with no one interupting this moment. Two feather flew off from our wings, and danced into the air, as it softly lands on the water surface_

_---_

My eyes shot opened from that dream. _Woah...weird dream..._ I thought. I then noticed that I was in some sort of hospital room, only the lights are out, and it was dark outside, which I assumed it was nighttime.

I looked to the side, and saw Yami sleeping on the chair, and the gang resting on the walls. I, then, notice that Yami was holding my hand. I nearly blushed at this site, as flashbacks of the dream came through my mind.

I tried to move my hand from his, but then he felt it, and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

His eyes widen, as he stood up, and started caressing my check with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes, as the feeling of his hand felt so good on my cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok. How long was I alsleep?"

"You've been alseep for about 5 days."

"What...happened...all I could remember was you, Joey, and Tristan fighting with Mike...hold...on...MIKE!" I gasped. "Yamiwhathappenedtomyfatherand-"

I was talking so fast that Yami had to shut me up by placing his hand on my mouth. "Your father was arrested, and was sent to jail. You can no longer be afraid of anymore beatings from him."

I tried to sit up, but then pain surged from my stomach. I gasped, and clutched onto my stomah, groaning through my teeth. I looked down, and saw that I had a bandage around my stomach and waist. I was wondering why I was wearing a bandage, but then the sound of that gun shot echoed through my mind.

Yami noticed that I was starring at my bandage, "You...were...shot in the stomach. The doctors were able to remove it, and said that you will slowly recover."

"Why are you helping me?" I don't even know why I asked that question, but I barely know these guys, and yet they were so kind to me to help through my problems. I am a complete stranger to them, but they still accepted me as a friend by taking me to their home and caring my scars and wounds. I didnt even notice that tears were falling down my face.

Yami went up and wiped them off with his thumb. He then, lifted up my chin, brushed a strand of my black hairbehind my ear,so I was lookng straight into those bright caring voilet eyes, as it stares into my lightblue eyes.

_He pulled back a little, and wiped away my tears with his hands. I looked up,and sawtwo very familiar violet eyes._

_I gasped. "Yami...?"_

His face was so close that our nose barely had any space between them. I had a light blush, but tried to hide it.

_Again, he didn't answer. He closed his eyes and slowly leaned closer to my face. I know what was going to happen, so i cloesd my eyes as well, and came closer to Yami. Suddenly, our lips met, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to me._

"I helped you because..." he said in a low whisper. "I dont think its fair for a young beautiful woman like yourself should be abused for no reason. I don't like it when you are just left alone. You deserve people to look out for you, people you can trust enough to become your friends."

Friend. That word that doesnt seem to affect me, until now. I'm their friend?

"Am I your friend? Enough though I keep running away, and all those things that I said about pretending that I dont exist and pretending that we ever met?"

"Yes...The first time we saved you from the streets. Sure, you did ran away, but you were just misunderstood, and I understand why. You were just scared, afraid of people, not knowing you who can trust. But everything is ok now...you father is in jail, and there is nothing to fear. You have us here right by your side."

Hearing those only kind words that I have heard for a long time, I just hugged Yami, and cried onto his chest. I felt so happy on the inside that strangers that I just met, could treat me with so much generosity. Yami just hugged me back, and rock me slowly, knowing that its better to let all of you emotions out.

After a few minutes my sobs started to slow down. Yami then gently put me down back onto my bed, and pulled the sheet over me.

"Its really late and you should get some sleep."

Before he went back to sit down, he leaned closer to my face, yet again, and kissed my forehead instead. He then walked over to chair he was sitting on, and instantly fell asleep. I was blushing like crazy after he kissed me. I raised up my hand, and touched my forehead. My cheeks grew pink, as I gave out a tiny little smile and fell into a deep sleep...again.

* * *

**FM18**: Aww, thats so sweet! There was a lot of blushing here...hehe... And I really liked the dream. So romantic!  
Still open for ideas! Thanks for reading!

P.S. I'd like to thank everybody for their ideas and good reviews. But some said that my OC isn't a _Mary Sue_. Is that good or bad? And what is a _Mary Sue_?


	7. Chapter 6 Difficulties and Opportunities

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven

**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharoah. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV_

* * *

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 6 - Job Difficulties and Opportunites**

I've been in the hospital for 2 weeks now. I've done nothing but sleep, eat, and sleep some more. Yugi and the gang had been visiting me recently, but mostly Yugi, since Yami wanted to spend more time with me. He always brought me flowers every time he visits, and I thought that was sweet of him. Most of time he sounds really worried about me, even though I kept saying that I was fine.

But, today, I was finally free from the hospital. Sometimes being stuck there can be boring. The doctors said that my wound was almost healed, but I can finally move around, so I was sent out. Yugi and the gang came to pick me up from the hospital. Lying down for two weeks straight can be challenging when it comes to walking. My stomach still had a few minor aching pains, which cause me to stumbles a little in my walking. But, Yami took over Yugi, and always picks me up from the ground.

When we finally exited the hospital, the gang decided on what we should do.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Joey asked.

They all made suggestions like the arcade, Yugi's game shop house, the mall, etc. But I have some things to take care of.

"Um...guys," I asked. "Can you guys take me to the diner down town. Its been about 3 weeks since I've worked there, so I think I need to explain to them about my long absence."

They all agreed. Joey took his car, so he drove all of us to the diner I work in. As I exited the car, I almost tripped. But luckily, Yami held onto my arm to prevent me from falling. I looked up and smiled, and he returned the smile.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the door to my diner. Sure I was afraid of what might happened, but my boss was strict, and I'm afraid of what he would do. I was so getting yelled at for my absence. I turned around towards the gang and said, "Um...guys...is it ok that I handle this alone?"

The gang agreed, but the look on Yami's face wasn't so sure about my idea. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yami, I told you already that I'm fine. I'm a strong girl. I can handle this. I promise."

I turned back to the door, and slowly went inside.

"WHERE WERE YOU MS. VERONICA ARIES?" yelled out my boss.

_So much for the warm welcomes, _I thought. _And its Raven. I hate that name..._ As I tried to control my anger, I looked up and saw my boss, Mr. Smith, on the cash register, with a look that expects an explanation from me.

I took yet another deep breath, "I...wasn't feeling well these past three weeks..."

Mr. Smith shook his head, "Ms. Veronica I want the truth. I don't have time for excuses."

"But its the truth! I was shot in the stomach and was in the hospital for two weeks!"

"Save it for the soap opreas Ms. Veronica! You're FIRED! Never come back in my diner, I have no use for lazy slobs such as yourself."

Ok, now my anger grew at that comment. I restrained myself from making a fist. "Lazy Slob! You know what Mr. Smith? I'm tired of this place. All I do is get yelled at everyday, no compliments for doing a good job. I work 6 days a week, sometimes 7! I even work overtime, and on holidays. All I have to do is keep on sneaking out of my poor house away from my drunken father just to get here! As I get back home, all I do there is get another long beating from my drunken father. When he's through I just lay in the middle of my room trying to regain my sanity. Well you know what? You cant fire me, because, I QUIT!"

I turned away and walked out casually out of the diner with Mr. Smith's mouth hanging open. As soon as I got out of the diner, my stomach ached with pain. I got on my knees and clutched it, as grunting sounds escaped through my teeth. Must be from the stress I had to handle there.

The gang surrounded me, trying to confort me, especially Yami. He kept asking over and over, "Are you all right?" He put my arm around his shoulder and helped me up to my feet.

"That must have been stressful," said Tristan. "You know, working almost everyday."

"I guess you all heard that..."

Everybody else nodded.

I sighed. "Great, now I have no job to work for money..."

"Well, there are other jobs you can try out," said Tea. "Maybe we can checked them out?"

"Sure why not..." I smiled.

Yami helped me get into the Joey's car, as the rest of the gang went in. Joey drove almost all around the whole city, while I tried to find a job here. Job interview after job interview, its just the same. They couldn't except me if I dont have much of a place to stay, or not much education. I had job interviews in the malls, like for bookstores, clothing shops, etc.

I sighed as soon as we exited the mall. "Its no use...nobody wants to give me a job. We've tried everything, but all I get is nothing..."

The gang looked at each other. Tea said, "Well...not everything..."

I looked back, "What do you mean?"

Yami came up to me, "Well, you know Yugi has a game shop right?"

I nodded.

Yami then went back into the Millenium Puzzle, and changed back to Yugi. "Well, Yami and I were thinking if you want to work at my game shop. Sometimes my grandfather has business to take care of, and I have to handle the shop all by myself. I could use another pair of hands to help around. So what do you say? Come help me work for my gameshop?"

I was shocked. "Yugi...um...thats really nice of you...but I dont want to be a burden or anything like that. Are you sure its ok?"

"Of course. I can show you how to help around in the game shop." Yugi smiled.

I smiled back. "Sure, why not. I'll give it a try."

Everybody went back to Joey's car and drove to Yugi's game shop. As soon as the gang dropped me and Yugi off, Joey and the gang decided to go to the arcade for a while and come back later. Yugi and I said good bye to the gang and went inside. The game shop was pretty small, but looks really organize. Yugi gave me a small tour around the shop, like where different kinds of cards go. For example, the new cards stand, the beginners set shelves, and cards on sale table. He also showed me the supply closet, so whenever we ran out of cards, we get more.

After an explanation of what to do around the game shop, I finally got the idea. I'm so happy that I got job from a good friend. Yugi and Yami had been so kind to me these past weeks. Who could ask for better friends?

But then as I remembered something very important, my smile disappeared and turned into a frown. Yugi noticed this, and felt something's wrong. "Raven...what's the matter? I thought you might like this job, do you?"

I shook my head. "No Yugi, its not like that...ever since you told me that my father is in jail, I cant possibly go back to that house. Besides I heard that since I forgot...well my father forgot to pay the house bills, I am no longer staying in there. So...I have no where to stay..."

Yugi looked up and saw my face being covered by my black hair as I looked down in shame.

"Well, you can stay at my place. I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't mind, plus we have an extra guest room." said Yugi with a smile.

"Oh no...I couldn't. Thats really nice of you Yugi, but it feels like I'm being a burden to you...with well the job offer and now staying at your home? I dont know, it feels like you are doing so much for me."

Yugi shook his head. "Nonsence Raven. I'm totally fine with you staying with me and my granfather, and I'm sure he will say yes."

His kind words always gets me, and I cant help it but smile. I got down on my kness so I'll be at Yugi's height, and hugged him. "Thank you for everything Yugi. And Yami too. Tell him thanks."

Yugi was blushing madly, and then suddenly swiched to Yami, who hugged me back. "I'll always be there to help, Raven."

After getting an approval from Yugi's grandfather for permission of me staying, Yugi was able to prepare one of the guest rooms for me. I thanked them both for their kindness. I was able to take a shower, rewrapped my bandages, and borrowed some of Yugi's clothing since some of them were a bit longer than he is.

It was nearly 10 at night, and I was still very excited about all this, becuase it seems that everything was going so fast. I tried to calm myself down by gazing at the endless night sky, wondering how far the stars are. My mind was into the sky, that I didnt notice that Yugi, well Yami, entered the room.

"The sky is beautiful at night, isnt it, Raven?" Yami asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Yes. Its makes you ... kinda wonder ... whats out there ..." Myvoice then started to trail off. Then, all of a sudden, I turned towards Yami, and hugged him really tight.

Yami was a bit surprised that I did that. "Raven?" He felt tears pouring from my eyes onto his shirt. "Raven what's wrong?"

I looked up and shook my head, "Its nothing. I'm just happy that I have such good friends like you. I never had any friends, because of ..." I then buried my face again, and cried harder. Yami understood what I ment, and huged me back.

"I think it's time for you to sleep," he whispered.

He carried me to my bed, and tucked me into bed. He wiped of the last tear off my face, and kissed my forehead again. "Night." He then left my room, closing the door behind him.

I touched my forehead again, and gave a heartful sigh. My eyes later then fall, causeing me to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

**FM18:** **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE!  
**I had some things I needed to do, like move to another country, school, and all that. I almost forgot about my this fanfiction, because I was so busy. But here I am, and _still alive_. I tried to make this longer to make it up, and hopefully it did. But, I have now wirters block. I dont know what to write about next. Should I make Raven go to school, or skip ahead to Battle City (I dont like Duelist Kingdom, and this story takes place after that tournament)? I'm open for requests (:  
Oh, and the whole title couldnt fit the lable thing, so the real title is on the top page. Just wanted to clear that up.  
**AGAIN I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE!**


	8. Chapter 7 I'm going to where?

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own Yugioh  
But, I do own my OC, Veronica Raven Aries or known as Raven

* * *

**Summary  
**An abused girl was saved from her drunken father by a 5000 year old Pharaoh. Can he break her loneliness, and her mental scars from her father? Will he be able to win her sad heart? YamixOC  
_Written in 1st Person POV  


* * *

_

**There can be Miracles, When you Believe  
Chapter 7 - I'm going to where?  
**

"You guys did what?!"

I've been living with Yugi and his grandfather for about two weeks. Those two... well including Yami have been like the family that I never had, and I was finally living the normal life that I always wanted. I also had been doing a pretty good job around the shop those past weeks. Yugi was glad to get some help when his grandfather leaves for some business. My scars are getting better, but I still prefer wearing long sleeve clothing.

But as I was about to unpack some new delivered decks that arrived, I got the biggest news of my life.

"We signed you up for school," Yugi said with a big grin.

"What?! B-b-bu-bu-but..." I started to panic.

"Dont worry Raven," Yugi said using his everything-is-going-to-be-alright voice. "We signed you to our school, so everything is going to be alright."

See what I mean.

"Plus," Joey added with a cheesy grin. "We finally get to see you in our school uniform." He held up the pink jacket with a blue bow and the blue mini skirt.

A big sweatdrop formed behind my head, "I never had a thing with skirts..."

Just then, I felt someone grab me arms and dragged me upstairs to my room.

10 minutes later, Tea yanked me down the stairs after she made me wear the uniform. I was a little embarrassed because I never wore anything but pants. I keep thinking the skirt is too short, and I tried to pull it down, but I cant. I feel exposed for some reason. But Tea let me borrow her long socks, so I don't feel totally exposed. And the pink jacket hugged around my thin waist, but not to tight.

I looked up and saw the guys giving thumbs up and teasing me with whistles and wolf calls. That made face turn red and looked down, tugging on the short skirt again.

"You guys," I whined. The gang saw that I was getting embarrassed by them, they stopped.

Just then, a thought came up. "Um, there's something that I just thought of," I said looking up to the gang. "Won't people notice something…strange about me when they see these?" I pointed to my X shaped scar on my left cheek and the scar on my right eye.

"Well, how did the people at the diner you used to work at reacted when they saw your scars?" Tristan asked.

"Oh yeah … the diner … well I guess they didn't mid, but of course I would hear them talking behind my back," I replied. "But, school would be different I suppose. The crowd is my age, and they might laugh at me, and might call me a freak."

Then, I felt someone wrapping their arm around my shoulders. I looked up, and it was Tea. "Girl, that's what make–up is for!" She gave out a grin and lifted up her bag full of make–up.

She took out foundation and started applying on my scars. She even gave me a mirror to show her progress. And soon enough, the scars seems practically invisible.

"Woah," I said as I looked into the mirror. I turned to Tea and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you."

Tea hugged back, "That's what friends are for." Soon, everyone else joined in the hug, making it one big group hug. Raven couldn't help but smile. She felt tears forming, but she was crying for joy. She never felt so much kindness from anyone, yet there were these guys who are willing to do anything to get her normal life back.

"Thank you," Raven pulled away from the hug to wipe away the falling tears. "But, I've never even been at an actual school. I don't know if I'm ready for something this big. What if nobody likes me, or laughs at me or-"

"Raven!" Yugi interrupted. "Relax. Like we said earlier, you're attending our high school, so there is nothing to fear. You will have us, and we'll help you around like touring the school, even helping you out with homework."

"Yeah," Joey joined in. "And if anybody messes with you, just tell us. Me and Tristan can kick their butts"

Raven giggled at that statement. She felt a little confident about herself. "You know what? I think I'm ready for this."

"That's the spirit!" Tea gave a thumbs up.

Tristan then notices the time on his watch. "Well, we gotta go. We just came here to tell you the good news." Tristan, Joey and Tea waved their goodbyes and exited the game shop.

Raven waved back and watch them leave as the door shuts closed. She turned to Yugi with a smile, "So, when do I start going to school?"

"Tomorrow," Yugi replied with a smile of his own.

"WHAT!" Raven didn't believe what she just heard. "SO SOON?"

"Yep," Yugi acted like life was so easy. How does he do it? "We're going to wake up bright and early so you should rest up."

"Aww man ..." I was starting to have second thoughts about going to high school.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi guys! Yes, I am still alive. The reasons for this long awaited update was the fact that I had some writer's block and no inspiration to continue writing this. But then I recieved some reviews telling me that I should continue. I'm really happy that there are some people out there that still read my stories. I'll try to update more often now. I'm still open to ideas, so if you have any ideas that I should add to the story, feel free to tell me through the reviews. Happy Summer (:


End file.
